


Between the Lines

by epistemology



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Jason Todd is Not Robin, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, because Jason, like not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistemology/pseuds/epistemology
Summary: Dick Grayson meets his soulmate as Robin, but then he lets him get away. After spending the next few years searching for the boy with the white streak in his hair, he finally finds him stealing the tires off the Batmobile.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Koriand'r
Comments: 59
Kudos: 532





	1. When Shall We Meet Again?

**Author's Note:**

> The soulmate mark idea for this fic was inspired by Floriography by solomonara:)
> 
> Also, this has not been beta read, so let me know if there any glaring typos! Enjoy!

Dick Grayson met his soulmate on patrol.

When he was younger, he had always been ecstatic to meet his soulmate, ever since he had learned that his parents were mates. They were perfect, and they were happy, and he wanted the same for himself. But then he learned to fly, and waiting for his soulmark got pushed to the back-burner. After all, Dick Grayson was known for living in the moment.

Then he lost his parents and gained both a mentor and his own superhero identity. His soulmate was mostly forgotten, except on those lonely, first nights spent at a manor that wasn’t yet his home. 

He was eleven when they met. As usual, patrol was fun for Robin and business for Batman, and Dick still got a thrill from stopping crime and administering justice. He got a thrill from chasing a criminal down on his own (Batman had begun letting him off by himself occasionally), swinging between rooftops, almost flying, finally cornering him in an alleyway. This resulted in a mostly one-sided fight, and when he realized a boy, maybe a year or two younger than himself, had been hiding in that alleyway before Robin and the criminal had disrupted his peace, he got a thrill from saving him. Well, after the criminal had already swung a knife at him, resulting in a red stain on the front of his tattered shirt. Robin couldn’t save everyone. It wasn’t like he was Batman.

After taking care of the criminal in question, Dick approached the boy cautiously, not wanting to scare him anymore that he already was. He reminded Dick of a cat, fear turning him defensive, claws at the ready. But then he slumped down against the wall, probably unconscious. Dick figured he should check. Removing a dirty glove from his left hand, he brushed the curls off the boy’s forehead, only to gasp when white began to bleed through the dark color until the curls at the front stood in stark contrast to the rest of his hair. Dick’s own fingers were stained black.

He wanted to stay, to wake the boy up and ask him who he was. But Batman’s voice was coming through the comm, and he needed Robin to come back immediately. Dick knew explaining the situation over the comms would prove useless, so he obeyed, but not before giving some instructions to the unconscious kid.

"Stay right here, and please don't leave," Dick whispered, hoping against all odds he would actually listen.

But the boy was gone by the time Dick returned. He spent the next few months looking all over Gotham for a boy with a white streak in his hair, but he never found him.

He had met his soulmate, and now he was gone.

\---

Dick was on patrol when he found his soulmate stealing the tires off the Batmobile. Almost five years had passed, and he had all but given up on searching for him, until one night Dick's patrol took him past the Batmobile. The Batmobile that was missing three of its tires.

Dick sat for a minute, perched on the edge of a fire escape. Someone was crouched by the fourth and only remaining tire (it looked like a teenage boy, but their hoodie was covering their hair, and Dick's view from the fire escape obscured their face). They were still trying to remove it with a tire iron, and Dick figured he should say hi before he finished.

“Hey, I’m pretty sure stealing tires is illegal,” Dick called down, amused at the kid’s surprised expression. It was definitely a boy around Dick’s age, and he couldn’t help but feel that he looked familiar. 

They boy only responded with a quiet “shit!” before jumping up and running off. Dick knew he could catch him, even if the kid knew the area better than he did. He could tell he was definitely from around Crime Alley by the way he was dressed. Jumping down from the fire escape with an extra flip thrown in because why not, Dick shot out a wire that twisted around the boy’s legs, causing him to fall over and smash his chin on the ground. Then, feeling a little guilty for hurting him, he called out.

“Sorry for making you tr-”

The rest of the sentence fell wordlessly from Dick’s lips. The boy’s hood had fallen off in the scuffle. His dark curls were accented by a bright, white streak right at the top of his forehead.

“You’re my soulmate.” Dick didn’t realized he’d said it aloud, whispered almost like a prayer, until he noticed the boy flinch.

“Shit! I mean, no! What the fuck are you talking about?” 

He brandished the tire iron awkwardly in front of him, and Dick had a feeling he knew how to use it as a weapon if necessary. He decided not to make him think it was necessary.

“You can cut the act. It’s not going to work,” Dick said flatly. “I know you’re my soulmate. It’s not like there are many people with a mark like that.” He gestured vaguely to the white curls.

The boy didn’t respond. He started to unwind the wire from around his legs.

“Is that why you wear the hood?” Dick added. He was squatting in front of him now, but there was still no response. “Here, you can see mine if you want!” Dick quickly removed his left glove and held out his hand, the tops of his middle three fingers stained black.

“I know what your mark looks like! You don’t hafta show it to me!” He snapped. At least Dick got a response this time, even if it wasn’t the most friendly.

“So you admit you’re my soulmate?”

“Well, I don’t think there’s any way I can get outa it now.” He shoved the jumbled mess of wire at him.

Dick didn’t reply, but hooked the wire back on his belt as they both stood up. So his soulmate didn’t seem to like him all that much and clearly didn’t want him to know they were soulmates. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he knew it wasn’t a positive feeling.

“You know, I looked for you. A lot. After that night. It was like you disappeared. Even with Batman’s help, I couldn’t find you.”

“Yeah, well maybe I didn’t wanna be found! And I thought he was the ‘World’s Greatest Detective’?” Dick figured if he had let go of the tire iron then he would’ve put air quotes around the title.

“Yeah, well it’s not like we had anything to go off of!” Dick chose to ignore the first part of his statement. “Nothing except the white streak in your hair. I could never even find out your name!”

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” The boy was smirking, and Dick’s stomach felt funny. Now that they were closer, he could see that his eyes were a mix of blue and green. It was a pretty color.

“I’m Robin. I thought you already knew that,” Dick said, looking away from his _really_ pretty eyes and pretending he didn’t know what he meant.

“Yeah, that what your parents named ya? Is Batman’s real name Batman too because that’s gotta suck.”

“I’m not allowed to tell you my name. At least not yet. Batman’s rules.”

The boy leveled him with a look that struck Dick as distinctly unimpressed. But then something in his face softened.

“Jason Todd,” he said, so softly that Dick almost didn’t catch it. _Jason_ Dick thought. He liked that name.

“Well, Jason, I have an idea.” Dick wasn’t sure this was going to go over well, but Jason hadn’t bolted yet, even though he’d had a couple more chances to. Maybe he might actually be okay with this whole soulmates thing. “What do you say to meeting me, uh, this Saturday night? We could meet up on a rooftop somewhere nearby, maybe the old hotel down the street since it’s tall.”

“Why?”

Jason’s question was simple, but it confused Dick. Why _not?_

“Because we’re soulmates. I want to get to know you.

“And not just because we’re soulmates,” he hastily added, “but because I like you, and I want to get to know you because of that, and -”

“Yeah, yeah, fine, whatever.” Dick knew he’d been rambling and was somewhat grateful Jason had cut him off.

“So you’ll come?”

“Maybe.”

It was better than a no, and Dick knew it was the best he would get. Still, he was elated. He was about to tell Jason as much, but his comm suddenly sounded in his ear.

_Robin, report. We were supposed to meet up at 2:30. Where are you?_

Dick checked his watch. 2:45. “Sorry B! I, uh, got distracted! I’ll be there in a sec!”

Dick looked back at Jason, who looked as though he was trying to decide whether he should leave.

“Sorry about this, but I kinda have to go. Superhero stuff, you know?”

Jason just nodded. Dick got out his grapple but made a decision he’d probably regret later before shooting it.

“You can go ahead and take the last tire. You’ve already got three of them, so you might as well just take them all. I won’t tell Batman what happened to them.”

Jason just looked dumbfounded, but when Dick was flying through the air, he looked down to see him removing the last tire.

He couldn’t wait for Saturday.  
  
  



	2. What Light Through Yonder Window Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was originally going to post once a week, but I'm actually really ahead because I've had a lot of time to write this recently. I'm thinking of posting twice a week on Sunday and Wednesday instead. Hopefully I can actually stick to this schedule towards the end, but we'll see!

"I'm just sayin', you should at least go!"

"No way! I don't even wanna soulmate. I thought I made that pretty obvious when I ran away the first time!"

"But didn't you already say you'd go?" Roy asked with a pointed look at his friend, who was currently breaking into what they were pretty sure was an abandoned warehouse. Jason finished prying open the window and wondered vaguely what it would take to get Roy to shut up.

"I said maybe. Maybe ain't yes."

"Whatever, Jaybird. I still think you should go. And,” he added dramatically, climbing in behind Jason, “I still can't believe you never told me your soulmate was the fucking Boy Wonder! I mean, come on! You realize half the city would kill to have him as a soulmate!"

"But that's just it!" Jason cut in, raising his voice a little as he started wandering around the empty building. "He's a fucking superhero and the whole city loves him, and I'm a piece of shit who had to steal the tires off the fucking Batmoblie so I could eat! I mean, what the hell? Why are we soulmates?"

"Maybe you'll find that out after you actually get to know him, huh?"

Jason just glared. This was not a topic he wanted to discuss with Roy. The warehouse, however, was a more pressing matter. To Jason. Roy seemed to care more about Robin.

“What do you think?” He called, not bothering to hide his pointed attempt at changing the subject. Roy was on the other side of the room examining the locks on the front door. “It’s definitely big enough.”

“It’s fucking hot in here,” was the only answer he got.

“What, you expected AC?” Jason scoffed.

“Whatever. It’ll work as long as no one knows we’re here. Let’s go get Kori and start spreading the word!”

“Do ya think kids’ll come?” 

“I mean, it beats sleepin’ on the street. And if they know it’s protected by Red Hood then I bet they will.”

They explored for a few more minutes until they were satisfied, but Jason still felt unsure. Would anyone actually trust his warehouse idea just because the Red Hood was the one proposing it?

The Red Hood was a nickname he had received, due both to his paranoia about telling people his name and the fact that he always wore the hood of his red jacket up to obscure his rather distinct soulmark. Standing out in Crime Alley was never a good thing. The Red Hood may have a reputation, but it was one Jason had earned, not because of some oddly colored hair. He was known all around the area as someone who protected the kids on the streets, someone who wouldn’t hesitate to kick the ass of anyone messing with them. Hence the warehouse idea. Jason wanted it become a kind of safe haven for all the kids, a place they could go at night to get away from the horrors of Gotham for a few hours. Of course, this all hinged on keeping it a secret from everyone except the kids using it.

By the time Jason and Roy had made it back to their shared apartment (in an abandoned complex because they couldn’t afford rent), Roy was back on the topic of soulmates. Jason had known he wouldn’t be able to keep him off it for long.

“I’m just sayin’,” he practically yelled, gesturing emphatically, “you should go see him! It can’t hurt, and he’s probably really cool, and if you don’t, you’ll be missing out!”

Jason rolled his eyes. “He’s probably a dork. I mean, have you seen that outfit he wears? And keep your voice down, fucking hell!”

“All the more reason for you to like him!” Roy said in a sing-songy voice, not any quieter.

“I can’t tell if that was actually supposed to be a compliment or not.”

“Will you please just go?”

“Fine. I’ll go, and I’ll talk to him for a few minutes, and then I’ll leave. Ya happy?”

“Immensely.”

\---

Jason could see Robin on the roof of the hotel as he approached it. The vigilante’s back was turned, and Jason quickly ducked into the shadows in case he turned around. Then he promptly decided he was an idiot for doing so.

_ This is stupid. He’s going to see me in a minute anyway, _ he thought.

After a moment’s consideration, mostly for stalling purposes, Jason decided the easiest way up would be to climb the fire escape on the side of the building. He wished he had his own grappling hook.

By the time he’d made it to the top, Robin was turned around waiting for him. Jason’s climbing hadn’t been particularly stealthy. But even with the warning, Robin’s face still broke into a delighted grin as soon as he laid eyes on him. Something about it annoyed Jason, though he wasn’t sure why.

“You came! I was starting to get worried you’d stand me up!”

“Yeah, well I’m not that much of an asshole,” Jason grumbled, looking anywhere but at his soulmate. There was a long pause, and Jason could hear Robin fidgeting. He realized he might be uncomfortable too.

“So you grew up around here?” Robin spoke quickly, almost tripping over his words but managing not to. Jason tensed.

“Yeah, what’s it to you? You obviously didn’t!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean your accent’s pathetic. I can hear the Gotham Heights bleeding through. You’re doin’ a shit job at hidin’ it.” Robin flinched a little but recovered quickly.

“Maybe that’s what I wantcha to think,” he said, tucking his thumbs into his belt and rocking back on his heels a little. It was a strangely mesmerizing action to watch.

Jason snorted. “Yeah, no.”

They lapsed into silence again, both moving leisurely in a circle, orbiting some unknown gravitational pull between them.

Jason broke it first this time. “So why’d ya become a superhero? Or whatever it is you are.”

“Because I wanna help people,” Robin said with a practiced zeal. It was the boyscout answer, and Jason assumed there was more to it than simply that. He did agree with the goal of helping people though, but he thought there were better ways to go about that than jumping around the city in a leotard every night. He told the other as much.

“Well it’s not like I don’t try to help people without the mask too. But this is a special way that I can make a difference. Batman and Robin save people you know.”

“ _ Some _ people.” 

“Plus I get to use this thing,” he added, holding up his grappling hook and grinning, “and that pretty much sealed the deal for me.”

“It looks fun.”

“Maybe I’ll take you out flying one of these days.”

Jason couldn’t deny that that sounded awesome, but he also didn’t want to push this whole soulmates thing. He’d already stayed longer than he’d planned.

“Yeah, maybe.” He shoved his hands awkwardly into his pockets.

“How would you suggest helping people, then? Besides being a vigilante I mean.” Robin asked, clearly desperate to keep the conversation going. Jason scoffed, already riled up again.

“You could start by actually payin’ attention to Park Row and the Bowery. Everyone knows Batman ain’t gonna save you if you’re from the East End. Or better yet, you coulda spent all that money that funds your fancy ass gadgets on useful things like food and clothing for the people ‘round here!”

“Is that why you were stealing the tires?”

“What?” Jason snapped, suddenly confused.

“The tires. Is that why you were stealing them? Because you thought the money you could get for them would be better spent elsewhere?”

“Well you obviously have enough to replace them, and those specific tires got me enough food to last this entire block weeks.”

Robin looked at Jason with an expression he couldn’t quite place. “I know I still don’t know a lot about you yet, but I like that you want to help people too.”

“I never said I  _ wanted _ to help people, I was just telling you how you should.”

“Oh, so you didn’t give away any of the food you got that could feed this whole block?”

“I never said that either.” Jason felt like he’d just lost a game he hadn’t realized he was playing.

Robin just smiled. He opened his mouth to say something but then his face quickly changed to something more serious as he put a hand to his ear, cocking his head.

“I have to go,” he said after a moment, his disappointment plain to see. “Batman’s orders.”

Jason nodded wordlessly.

“Can we maybe do this again? How about Monday?” Robin asked.

“Maybe.”

They both knew that meant yes.

\---

The next two months were characterized by secret rooftop rendezvous. Sometimes they met up every other day, sometimes they wouldn’t see each other all week, but they always looked forward to each other’s company. Jason was loath to admit it to Roy, but he was warming up to Robin faster than he was comfortable with.

He knew soulmates weren’t final, weren’t perfect. His parents had been mates and look how that had turned out. But some small part of him wanted to give the other boy a chance, especially when Robin was so enthusiastic about getting to know him. He didn’t care that Jason had practically grown up on the streets, didn’t care that he had met him for the second time mid-crime. Robin had no expectations of him and no preconceived notions about who he was based on where he was from. Jason liked that, and he found himself liking Robin. If he wasn’t careful, this could become a problem.


	3. All the World's a Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very light non-con in this chapter (nothing really happens, it's mostly implied)

Dick had a bad idea. A really bad idea that he should definitely not do. And he wasn’t going to. Nope. Absolutely not.

After all, if Batman wanted information on this mysterious Red Hood, a name mentioned recently by a couple low-brow criminals, then he could figure it out himself. He didn’t need Dick to go to Crime Alley undercover in his civvies to get information. And Dick certainly wasn’t hoping he might run into Jason. That would definitely be a bad idea.

Which is why Dick wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up strolling the streets of the East End in his Gotham Academy uniform and designer jacket at night. They few things they’d heard about Red Hood implied that he took care of the kids in the area, and Dick decided to use that to his advantage. If he looked vulnerable enough, then maybe, just maybe, Hood would show up and save him or something. And if he didn’t, well, Dick could take care of himself.

It didn’t even take ten minutes of walking alone to attract trouble. Some drunk mugger, the kind of criminal Robin could take out in seconds. But Dick wasn’t Robin right now, so he played along.

“Gimme tha’ fancy watch kid an’ I won’t hurtcha,” he slurred. Dick put his hands up, making sure they were shaking for good measure.

“I, I don’t want any trouble, uh, sir.” He moved his hands slowly, making sure the man could see him undoing the clasps.

“Wha’s a pretty little kid like yourself doin’ ‘round here, huh?”

Dick tensed, frozen in the act of removing his watch. The man was looking at him curiously, like he was shirt he was deciding whether to try on. Not just a drunk mugger then. The man stalked closer, until Dick could smell the alcohol on his breath. He shivered as he felt the touch of a sweaty hand on his arm, slowly pushing him against the wall. Dick willed himself not to move, even though every instinct was telling him to fight. How long should he play dumb before defending himself?

“What the hell, Baxter?”

Apparently not long.

Baxter noticeably paled but didn’t turn around to face the voice. “Hood,” he said darkly. Dick craned his neck. The voice had sounded familiar.

“Gosh, this is  _ so _ awkward bringin' this up, but I really thought last time I talked to ya, I told you to  _ fuck off! _ ”

Baxter was drunk enough to look terrified. Or maybe sober enough. Either way, that wasn’t what mattered to Dick. Because the voice -the voice of Red Hood- belonged to none other than Jason Todd. His soulmate.

What was he going to tell Batman?

Jason, of course, had no idea who he was, and Dick was grateful he’d thought to wear gloves.

“Whad’ya wanna help ‘im for anyways, Hood? Look at ‘im! His clothes alone could getcha lotsa cash! I’ll even letcha take ‘em when I’m done.”

Jason’s lip curled. “I’ll pass. Now get off my turf, Baxter, or I’ll do to you what I did to Maxwell.”

Whatever he did to Maxwell, it must have been bad because Baxter let go of Dick’s arm almost immediately. 

“Ya think you’re hot shit just ‘cause you can beat my ass, huh?” He pushed away from Dick and towards Jason, who merely threw one well-aimed punch, knocking Baxter to the ground. The two boys waited, completely still, until they were sure he was unconscious.

“Thank you,” Dick breathed, breaking the silence.

Jason shrugged. “Just get outa here, okay? This ain’t the kinda place people like you should hang around.”

“People like me?”

“Rich kids.” It was obviously an insult.

“Why’d you even help me? You could’ve gotten some money selling my things you know?”

“Yeah, I know that. But Baxter’s a perv, and I don’t like people like him in my area, even if he’s pervin’ on a rich kid,” he said, as if it were obvious and Dick was just an idiot.

“I can’t go back home!” Dick blurted out, lying through his teeth. He didn’t want to leave Jason now, Red Hood or not. “I got in a fight with my dad and ran away. He doesn’t know where I am and he’d kill me if he found out!”

“Yeah well someone else might end up killing you if you stay here all night.”

“What about you? Where do you stay?”

For what it’s worth, Jason only looked marginally suspicious. “What’s it to you?”

“I mean, how do you stay safe at night if you live here?”

“I stay safe by makin’ sure everyone knows I can kick their ass if they mess with me,” he said flatly, “but if you’re that scared of your dad findin’ out, then you can stay at the warehouse with the other kids if you want. Just for tonight.”

Dick wasn’t sure what the warehouse was, but it might be good information to get for Batman so he nodded his assent.

“My name’s Dick Grayson by the way.” Jason didn’t return the favor. Oh well. Dick already knew his name. But now he’d just have to pretend not to know it.

The place Jason took him was an abandoned warehouse in the Bowery, and, after a complicated secret knock, the door opened to reveal a handful of kids. They all looked at Dick with varying levels of apprehension and distrust, some relaxing when they realized he was with Jason.

“Jaybird, what the fuck!”

“Shit,” Jason swore. “Roy, I meant to let you know, but then it was morning and you’d already left for the day and-” He didn’t finish whatever he was going to say because he was tackled in a hug that he reluctantly reciprocated. It surprised Dick. Jason still flinched away from his touches.

Roy was a scrawny boy who looked to be about the same age and Dick but was an inch or so taller. His red hair likely reached his shoulders, but it was currently tied out of the way in a messy ponytail, revealing a face full of freckles. Dick found himself curious as to his relationship with Jason. Which was stupid. And not what he should be thinking about.

“Dude, Kori and I were so worried about you! Thought you were dead!”

Jason offered a tense smile. “Nah, I’m fine. Just ran into a bit of trouble. Tell ya later, okay?”

The rest of the kids went back to whatever they had been doing, pretending they hadn’t been interested in the reasons behind Jason’s apparent disappearance. Dick wondered whether Jason was the authority figure here. It seemed like the case. He could worry about it later, because right now, a girl no older than seven was tugging on Jason’s sleeve and  _ he was talking to her in sign language could his soulmate get any more amazing what the hell. _

“She okay?” Roy asked as soon as the little girl had finished. She was still clinging onto Jason’s sleeve though and looked reluctant to be separated from him.

“Yeah, just problems with her dad. Still doesn’t want me to pay him a visit.”

Roy turned to the girl so she could read his lips. “Hey Annabelle. Kori’ll be here soon, and I bet she’ll bring stuff to draw with again. Does that sound fun?”

Annabelle nodded but didn’t let go of Jason. In fact, she held onto him until a girl with flaming red hair showed up maybe thirty minutes later. Dick couldn’t have missed her arrival, because every kid in the warehouse ran to greet her as soon as she’d stepped through the door.

“And you must be the new kid,” she asked once she’d made the rounds with everyone else.

“Dick Grayson. Nice to meet you.”

She squinted a little, obviously familiar with the name but held out her hand anyways. “Kori Anders. Likewise.” Dick noticed that she had a soulmark covering her palm.

“Hey babe!” Roy was bounding over and Kori reached out to him and-

He had a soulmark around his left wrist in the shape of a hand. Their first touch must have been Kori grabbing his wrist, the same action he saw her doing now. He bet it was a comfortable gesture for them. Dick wanted to run his marked fingers through Jason’s hair now. But maybe he shouldn’t be thinking that when Jason was walking over. His hood was still up.

“First nighters always get the couch,” he said, gaze directed on Dick, who had to focus really hard on not fidgeting under it. But then he realized that Jason was gesturing towards something and- oh, there was an old, beaten up couch against the back wall. The other kids were already beginning to settle down on the floor.

“That’s nice of you, but someone else can take it, really. I’ll be fine on the floor.”

“It’s our rules. We let the youngest take turns sleepin’ on it, but we never make someone spend their first night on the floor ‘less multiple people come together I guess.”

Dick opened his mouth to respond that _ really he was perfectly okay on the floor _ , but Roy cut in before he could.

“Yeah, but Jay, injuries trump first nighters, so it looks like you’ll be on the couch tonight.”

“You’re injured?” Dick and Kori asked in unison.

"No."

"Really? Then lift up your shirt for us," Roy demanded, which caused Jason to turn a little pink and mutter something about not wanting to be indecent, which Roy ignored. Dick was a little too focused on how cute Jason looked when he was embarrassed.

“How’d you even know?” Jason grumbled at Roy, who looked thoroughly unimpressed.

“Jaybird, I know you. I could  _ feel _ you tense up when I hugged you earlier, and ya didn’t even pick Annie up, which you usually do. Also, I know where you were last night, and if you really did ‘run into a bit of trouble’, then I have a feeling I know what that means. So basically, you’re taking the couch and no arguing.”

Jason looked as though he really wanted to argue but merely uttered a halfhearted apology at Dick and all but collapsed on the couch, while Dick settled himself on the floor nearby.

Unfortunately, Roy wasn't done with him yet.

"You been to Leslie's?"

"Yeah I went earlier today. It’s just some bad bruising, nothin’ to worry about. She already gave me the rundown and told me to take it easy, so you can spare the lecture."

"Okay, but you should know I'm not letting you out for the next few nights."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You can't ground me, Harper."

"Besides," Kori interrupted, "he has another date with his boyfriend tomorrow night!" Both Dick and Jason choked on air after that statement, but thankfully no one was paying any attention to Dick at that moment.

"It's not a date, Kori!" Jason hissed. "And he's not my boyfriend!" He added after getting a raised eyebrow from her.

"Isn't he?"

"No, he's- I just-" he sputtered. "I'm not talking about this with you" was what he finally settled on, rolling over so that his back was to his friends. If Dick thought Jason's pink cheeks earlier were cute, it was nothing compared to the enjoyment he was getting from seeing him flush a bright red. Dick closed his eyes, feeling safe and comfortable despite where he was. He fell asleep thinking that maybe looking for the Red Hood on his own hadn’t been such a bad idea.

Jason was already gone when he woke up in the morning.


	4. The Valiant Never Taste of Death but Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson? Being a badass in my fic? It's more likely than you think.  
> Also, fight scenes? What are those??

Jason had been waiting on the roof for almost an hour when he heard someone climbing up the fire escape. Kori had convinced Roy to let him meet Robin tonight, even though his bruises were no better than the day before. Turns out Black Mask didn’t like it when you withheld information from him. A mistake Jason pretended he wasn’t likely to make again.

He strolled over to the side of the roof, fully prepared to tease Robin for being late, but was met with red hair peeking over the edge instead.

“Roy? What’re you doing here? I said I’m fine. I don’t need a fucking babysitter!”

Roy took a moment to collect himself, out of breath from the climb. “I came to warn you,” he panted. “I don’t think Robin’ll be making it tonight.”

“How would  _ you _ know?”

“‘Cause Scarecrow broke outa Arkham, so I’m pretty sure he’s busy!”

“Oh, shit!”

“Yeah. Shit. He’s releasing fear gas everywhere! We need to go get all the kids to safety! Only a few were at the warehouse when I left.”

“Fuck, you’re right! Let’s go!”

“Right behind ya, Jaybird.”

The boys clambered back down the fire escape, where the beginnings of a city-wide panic were becoming evident. They had to push their way through a small crowd, which wasn’t normal for this part of town and was making their task that much more difficult since they were moving against the throng. Jason knew the explanation for the crowd was definitely not a good one. People were fleeing this direction. Meaning whatever they were fleeing from was on its way.

Someone grabbed his hand, and Jason almost pulled away before realizing it was Roy, trying not to lose him in the crowd. 

“I see Kori,” he yelled over the growing sounds of panic.

“Where?” Jason couldn’t see anything but the relentless movement of bodies around him.

“Over there!” Roy pointed and pulled him across the street, where Kori had taken shelter in an alleyway. She looked relieved to see the both of them, though Jason thought she was more worried about Roy.

“Thank God you found him! I’ve already found a lot of the kids and taken them to the warehouse. They’ve barricaded the doors and windows.”

“How many?” Jason asked.

“I was just there, and we had almost everyone. I know we’re still missing Annie, Benjamin, Miguel, and Elise off the top of my head.”

“I’ll stay and look for them. You two go on ahead,” Jason said.

Roy opened his mouth to object, but Kori beat him to it. “No. I’m coming with you, Jay. Roy, go to the kids. Your optimism will be comforting to them right now.”

Roy looked uneasy at leaving his girlfriend but knew better than to disagree with her when she'd made up her mind about something.

“You guys better stay safe, or I’ll kill you!” 

He hugged Jason and gave Kori one last kiss before running off, leaving the other two alone in the alley.

“C’mon!” Kori pulled him along, back into the throng, which had diminished significantly since they'd escaped it. They could move freely in the streets now, but Jason could see that a lot of the people were still there, hiding in the surrounding buildings. He stopped, causing Kori, who had been pulling him, to stumble.

“Jason.”

“Wait, Kor.” He held up a hand. “I hear something.”

The sounds of a fight were becoming prominent, which could mean either fear toxin was on its way or Batman was. Neither option sounded particularly thrilling. He grabbed Kori’s wrist again and dragged her through the closest doorway and into what he discovered was a liquor store. They ducked behind the counter, ignoring the glares from the other people hiding in the shop. Jason peeked out. The fight was growing louder, and he was able to make out some people brawling in the streets. Fear toxin then. Innocent bystanders who hadn’t found time to duck into the safety of a building were being attacked by people who, though they looked normal, really weren’t. Jason could see in their movements the telltale signs that they were experiencing their worst fears, and it was causing them to lash out and to fight. Maybe this was a new formula. He hadn’t seen anything this bad the last time Crane had escaped. Police were already on the scene, but their efforts were futile and accomplished nothing.

"Batman, look out!" A familiar voice called. Jason saw a flash of red and yellow, the bright colors giving Robin away amid the gray backdrop of the city. He thought he saw Batman too, but his costume was made to blend in, and it accomplished that goal remarkably well. Jason crept out from behind the counter and crouched by the door, ignoring Kori's hissed warnings. He wanted to get a glimpse of Robin.

He saw Scarecrow instead, out in the middle of the street and dressed in his typical mask, before he saw either of the heroes. Crazed civilians were beating each other but none were attacking him, and now Jason could see Robin attempting to quell the fighting and looking overwhelmed.

“Why’d you have to break out of Arkham tonight, huh?” He called out as he flipped away from another fear toxin-influenced person. “I had plans, you know!”

Jason turned to see that Kori had crawled up next to him, eyebrows raised suggestively. He could feel his face heating up, which was inconvenient in their current situation and highly annoying as he tried to ignore the fact that Robin had been thinking of him. He continued watching, engrossed by the action that characterized the city. Rogues and supervillains, they were normal, everyday in Gotham. Jason was almost disappointed when the fight ended and the standard vigilante methods of dealing with the aftermath were being implemented.

All of the affected citizens had been appropriately tied up, and Batman went to confront Scarecrow, who was lying in a semi-conscious heap by the opposite wall. Jason couldn’t see what happened next, but when Batman looked up after handcuffing Scarecrow, he looked, well,  _ off _ .

“Man, B, I think that may have been record time, dontcha think?” Robin asked, unaware of any change in his partner. “Can I go ahead and leave? B?” He looked at Batman with narrowed eyes and seemed to notice something small, something Jason had missed. Whatever it was, it made Robin’s eyes widen enough that Jason could see from where he was hiding.

“B,” Robin said softly and inched closer. “It’s me. It’s just me.”

Batman was panting. In his hand was a needle, Jason noticed. A needle that had most likely contained fear toxin. Record time, Robin had said. Scarecrow hadn’t just given up, then. It was a trap.

“Robin,” he rasped out, “I can’t- the antidote-”

Robin reacted with experience, reaching into his utility belt, but his hands came up empty and his face dropped. “I used all mine on civilians.”

“My belt,” was all Batman managed.

“Commissioner!” Robin suddenly snapped at Gordon. “Stay where you are!” His voice was dangerously steady, and he held out his hands in a placating gesture, one towards Gordon and the other, Batman. “Take care of Crane, and get all civilians out of the area.”

Gordon eyed the two vigilantes, who were now circling each other slowly. “What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. Fought Batman loads of times.” Robin gave a shaky laugh. “Granted those were in the Batcave. And we were only sparring. And I always lost.”

“Robin-”

“I’ll be fine. Just get everyone to safety. Go!” Before Gordon could protest, Robin launched himself at Batman, who reacted instinctually, the toxin making him more violent. They moved almost in tandem, both anticipating the other’s attacks, and soon they’d shifted enough that Jason couldn’t see them from his hiding spot. He considered going out into the street before remembering that Kori was right next to him and would probably kill him before Batman could.

And then the street was full of smoke, blocking his vision even further. Jason didn’t know who threw the smoke bomb, but the next thing he knew, Robin was crashing through the window of the liquor store, using his hands to spring off of the counter and land on his feet but still stumbling backwards into the wall. There was a batarang sticking out of his side, which he looked at in annoyance before grimacing while pulling it out.

“A’s gonna kill you for that,” he muttered.

Batman emerged from the dissipating smoke, and Jason and Kori scrambled to hide behind the counter again, not that it would be much help. Batman's hand was around Robin’s throat by the time Jason looked again, raising him in the air, crushing him against the wall, and Jason was itching, was  _ dying _ to help his soulmate. His hand found a bottle of whisky, a heavy weight when full, but Kori placed her hand on his, blocking him from bringing it up to use as a bat like he’d intended.

“Jason, look,” she whispered, eyes intent on the needle in Robin’s hand. Of course she had noticed.

Robin was choking, but he brought the needle up, directly into Batman’s neck, who wavered before letting go of Robin, who in turn crumpled onto the floor, coughing.

No one else ventured to move as Batman came to himself and hastily assessed the situation.

"Robin!" He rasped and immediately reached down to scoop the boy into his arms.

"He did good," a voice said. It was Gordon.

_ But will he be alright? _ Jason silently asked.

"He did. He's a strong kid, but I need to get him medical attention immediately. Has Crane been taken care of?"

_ Please! I need to know he'll be okay! _

"Yes. The affected civilians are recovering as well."

_ But will Robin recover too? _

"Good." And Batman was leaving.

"Wait!"

He turned around slowly and eyed Jason, who'd stood up abruptly behind the counter.

"Will Robin be okay? He looks pretty hurt." The words came tumbling out of his mouth faster than he could think them.

Batman was silent, and  _ damn _ if he wasn't at least a little scary, though Jason would  _ never _ admit it.

"He'll recover. Unfortunately, he's been through worse."

Before Jason could even open his mouth again, Batman was out the door, shooting his grapple and flying away like nothing Jason had ever seen.

Kori was next to him now, smiling a little and taking his hand. She knew him too well and could tell that he cared. He didn't like that she knew, that he cared at all. 

But he cared about Robin. That was just fact now. The only question now was what was he going to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's a tad ooc for Bruce to be so careless as to get injected with fear toxin, but I just really wanted badass Dick to show off for Jason, okay??


	5. Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day

Dick hadn’t seen Jason for a week, and he was beginning to get agitated. Partly because Batman still had him benched, and partly because he just missed Jason. He may have gotten a little too used to their dates. Or whatever they were.

He was sitting on the couch watching TV, _not_ moping, Bruce, thank you very much, when Alfred came to deliver the message that he was being summoned to the Cave.

“Did he say why?”

“No, Master Richard. I have already given you all the information I have,” he said with a frown. “I suggest you go down there and find out yourself.”

And that was all the permission Dick needed. He was off the couch in an instant, bounding towards the grandfather clock and ignoring Alfred’s calls not to aggravate his injury. He was mostly healed anyways.

Batman, not Bruce, was at the batcomputer, suited up and with a serious expression on his face. Not that that was abnormal.

“Hey B! Alfred said you wanted me?”

“Suit up,” he said, without even looking at Dick until it was clear Dick needed some kind of reassurance because he wasn’t moving.

“I want your help tonight. I’ve found evidence that Black Mask is doing business at the shipyard, which is unexpected to say the least. He hasn’t been on the radar recently. This mission is strictly recon until we figure that out precisely what is going down, understood?”

“Yeah, sure. I’m just gonna-” Dick didn’t finish his thought because he was already cartwheeling his way to his suit.

\---

Batman and Robin had split up upon arriving at the warehouse at the docks, each taking an opposite side of the building. It was dark, and the lights coming from the building were low, not offering much illumination of the scene inside. Dick wondered vaguely if there was a Craigslist for Gotham villains in need of spooky warehouses, because there sure seemed to be a lot.

 _Robin_ , Batman sounded in his comm, _I have eyes on Black Mask on my end. There is a civilian in the building. Your job is to get him out safely. Do not engage unless necessary, understood?_

In other circumstances, Dick would have grumbled about Bruce babying him when his injuries were clearly healed, but a change in position had given him a glimpse of the civilian inside. He mentally facepalmed. Of course it was Jason.

Dick peered through the window, getting a better look at Jason tied up in the middle of the room, looking a little worse for the wear. Blood trickled down from his forehead, and he had a black eye and possibly a broken nose as well. He hoped there weren’t too many more injuries in other, less conspicuous places.

Batman’s voice came in again. _The civilian is the Red Hood._ Dick didn’t ask where he got that information. _I’ll be interrogating him when this is over._

Well, that wasn’t good. Dick hoped whatever Batman had overheard hadn’t given up Jason’s status as his soulmate. He had yet to tell Bruce his soulmate was the Red Hood, and he didn’t want him to find out from Black Mask of all people.

He wasn’t given any warning when Batman attacked; being his partner did not necessarily grant him such privileges. But the moment Black Mask and his men were preoccupied with Gotham’s favorite vigilante, Robin crept in, silent for once. If Jason looked surprised to see him, he didn’t show it, merely grunting a little when Dick jostled his injuries. Dick left Batman to fight off the thugs on his own - he could handle it; he was Batman after all - and hauled Jason to safety, pulling him tight against him and shooting a grapple up to the roof.

“Are you alright?” Dick asked the moment they were out of harm’s way.

“Everything hurts,” Jason said flatly, “but other than that, yeah.”

“What happened?”

“They heard rumors that I’d been hangin’ with Robin, and I told them it was none of their fucking business.”

Dick just stared at him. “You mean this is all _my_ fault?” He finally said, incredulous. “Batman was right. I should have been more careful!”

“Robin!” Jason cut him off before he could spiral. “I don’t blame you and whatnot, but could we continue this conversation later. I kinda wanna go to Leslie’s.”

Dick managed to nod, pulling Jason close again to grapple down. He still felt guilty, but he couldn’t deny that he liked feeling Jason next to him and knowing he was safe.

They met up with Batman on the ground, and Dick did his best to pretend that _no, he’d never met the Red Hood in his life_. Jason got a VIP trip in the Batmobile, which Dick didn’t think he appreciated enough, but maybe he was just focused on stealing the tires again.

They left him behind at Leslie’s.

\---

Dick visited Jason the next few nights at Leslie’s whenever he could avoid Batman on patrol, but unfortunately he was sleeping every time, and Dick never had the heart to wake him. Which, of course, made Jason mad when he found out the next time they were finally able to meet on the rooftops again, though not for the reason Dick had anticipated.

“I’m just sayin’, you coulda woken me up!”

“But you needed the sleep!”

“I was lying in that bed all day, bored outa my fucking mind! I mean, Roy and Kori visited a couple a times, but I woulda rather talked to you than sleep.”

Dick held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. Next time I promise I’ll wake you up and bother you all night,” he said, then thought better of it. “Though hopefully there is no next time.”

Jason nodded in agreement. The two of them sat there for the next minute, feet dangling off the edge of the roof, comfortable in the silence.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Dick said finally.

“Um, thanks. I’m glad you’re okay, too,”

That was a little odd. Dick hadn’t even been involved in the fight. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh, uh, I was there. Last week. When you had to fight Batman. You looked… Not so great after, and then you didn’t show up at the hotel all week, and-”

“Wait,” Dick cut him off. “Were you waiting on the roof for me every night?”

“Well, I mean, when you put it like that it sounds… I just wanted to make sure you were alive, okay?” He protested, looking straight ahead and not at Dick. Dick couldn’t help but smile at that. He mirrored Jason and looked out over the city.

“I’m glad you did.” And then he added, “I’m glad you’re my soulmate.”

Dick saw Jason turn to look at him out of the corner of his eye. Before he could react, Jason’s hand was on his cheek, impossibly gentle, guiding their faces close together. He hesitated ever so slightly before he pressed his lips to Dick’s, and Dick felt something he didn’t think he’d ever felt before. He was weightless and he was grounded simultaneously, falling and flying and at rest. He wanted to hold onto Jason and never let go, because this, _this_ , was it felt like to give yourself completely to another person.

It only lasted a moment, if that. When Jason pulled away, Dick wasn’t quite sure it had actually happened. But then he was distracted, because Jason was _laughing_.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry. It’s just” - Jason paused to laugh some more - “I just kissed the fucking _Boy Wonder!_ I mean, what the hell? Like, do you know how many people would be so jealous of me if they knew that! This is fucking unreal.”

“I think they should be more jealous of me,” Dick said matter-of-factly, which only made Jason laugh more.

“You’re so corny!”

Dick grinned. “Kiss me again?”

And Jason did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome;)


	6. What's in a Name

Jason didn’t get why Bruce Wayne had invited him over. Besides the fact that this fancy ass house was making him uncomfortable, it seemed suspicious that Bruce Wayne of all people suddenly had knowledge of the Red Hood and wanted to help him improve Crime Alley. But when Mr. Wayne had approached him on the street one morning, asking him to meet to discuss the future wellbeing of all the kids in the East End, Jason had said yes. He wasn’t sure yet whether he regretted that decision, but standing in the entrance hall of the fanciest place he’d ever seen was giving him some doubts.

The butler (they had a _butler_?) had greeted him at the door, and even though the fact that they had a butler was putting Jason off, he appreciated the nonchalance with which he was treated. Alfred (that was the butler’s name, he learned) was perfectly polite and didn’t even bat an eye at his clothes or his, well, everything. Jason decided he liked Alfred and much more than Mr. Wayne.

“Shall I show you to the study, sir?”

Sir. That was interesting. “Uh, yeah. Thanks Mr. uh, Alfred.” 

The walk to the study was long, which made Jason wonder why anyone would want a house this big. That is, until he saw the library. He didn’t want to keep Mr. Wayne waiting, but he made a mental note to check it out before he left. He may have been a little too engrossed in thoughts about Shakespeare and Dickens after that, because he almost didn’t notice Alfred had paused to speak with someone, a kid about Jason’s age, who was looking at him with wide eyes. Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s ward. He wondered if he remembered him from that one time they met. Probably. It wasn’t the kind of encounter you forget.

Jason figured he should be polite and reintroduce himself, not that he ever introduced himself properly last time. Although, if the surprised look on his face was any indication, Grayson hadn’t expected him to be there and probably also hadn’t told his… Dad? Guardian?... about his little excursion to Crime Alley.

Jason held out his hand, expecting him to shake it, but Grayson just clutched a small towel that he’d wrapped around his hand. He was dressed in workout clothes Jason noticed, and he held a water bottle in his other hand. Before he could even decide whether to introduce himself as Jason or Red Hood, Grayson was pushing past him, heading down the hall and disappearing through a doorway.

“Was that weird? That seemed weird,” Jason said, to no one in particular or maybe to Alfred. Alfred didn’t respond. Yeah. That was definitely weird.

The study where Alfred led him was bigger than the apartment he used to share with Roy and Kori, and if Mr. Wayne hadn’t known that already, he could probably guess from the look on Jason’s face. He didn’t say anything though, which Jason supposed was nice of him.

“Would you prefer I call you Red Hood?” He asked, gesturing for Jason to sit opposite him. So he was a get down to business kind of man.

“I’m guessing you already found out my name?”

"Yes.”

“Then just Jason’s fine.”

“Well then, Jason. I suppose you’re wondering exactly why I asked to meet with you.”

Jason was, in fact, wondering that.

Mr. Wayne continued when he didn’t give an answer. “I told you I wanted to be involved in bettering Crime Alley, and I stand by that. Your work as the Red Hood has come to my attention, and I am quite impressed with how you’ve helped the kids in your area, though I am sorry to know how necessary it was. I’d like not only to donate money, but to be actively involved.”

He paused, giving Jason a chance to speak. “I’m not sure most people’ll take kindly to your interference.”

“Which is why I need your help in figuring out how I can best go about this. The people there know you. They trust you. If you lead this project, with help from me of course, I believe we can truly improve this city.”

Jason stared at Mr. Wayne, not sure what to make of what had just been offered him. Mr. Wayne stared back and then looked at his phone, which had buzzed three times in a row.

“Excuse me. Someone from work is trying to get in touch with me. This may take a while, so feel free to walk around and explore while you think over my offer. I think my son is in the gym if you haven’t met him yet.”

It wasn’t difficult for Jason to realize he was being dismissed. He didn’t care. It was Mr. Wayne’s office after all; he should be allowed to take a work call in there without Jason interrupting.

Unfortunately, that meant Jason was now wandering the halls of the biggest house he’d ever seen, and he was pretty sure he was already lost.

“Hello? Alfred?” He called, then thought better of it. He should probably use this time to think over what had just happened by himself. This was a big deal, and he didn’t need to be distracted. But then he heard the sounds of someone moving around the corner.

He walked towards the noise, finding himself at the entrance to an actual gym, filled not only with typical workout equipment, but also a trapeze. Was this what rich people spent their money on?

The trapeze in question was currently in use, which explained the movement Jason had heard. He walked in to see Dick Grayson flying through the air with a grace that proved he belonged there. He hadn’t noticed him yet, and Jason was content to stand there and watch, which he did. But as Grayson went to nail a landing, he noticed Jason there and stumbled, eyes widening in surprise. Unable to regain his balance, he fell in a way that people only can when they’ve practiced, turning his tumble into a smooth somersault and stopping his momentum against the wall, hands splayed out in front of him.

Jason was horrified at being caught watching and even more horrified at causing him to lose his balance. “Shit! I’m sorr-” He trailed off, too focused on Dick Grayson’s left hand, specifically the tops of his fingers, to care to finish his sentence. Dick’s eyes widened even more, if that was even possible, and he quickly straightened up, shoving his hand behind his back.

“You’ve got be fucking kidding me,” Jason said slowly. “You’re Robin?”

“No, I’m not! I have no clue what you’re talking about!”

“Robin, c’mon, I’ve seen your mark.”

“What do you mean? What mark?”

“You’re doing a really bad job at pretending, yanno? Plus it’s obviously you! I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out on my own!”

Dick froze, unblinking, before releasing a sigh. “Okay technically, it’s B’s fault for inviting you here without warning me, not mine! Plus you guessed it, so I didn’t give anything away, and Batman can’t be mad at me.” He went to sit on the bench by the door, and Jason followed him.

“So it’s really you? Robin is really that rich kid who went into Crime Alley at night like an idiot?”

“Hey! I’ll have you know I was actually gathering info for Batman. On the Red Hood, too.” He grinned.

“Wait, so you knew the whole time?”

“Yeah, basically. Sorry I couldn’t say anything.”

“It’s cool.” Jason shifted uncomfortably. “Um, does this mean I have to call you Dick now?”

“Well, it is my name. And you can’t really call me Robin if we want to date as civilians.”

Jason’s head turned so fast he thought he might have pulled something. He stared at Dick, long and hard, until Dick started squirming.

“I mean, if you want to I guess.”

“I do,” Jason said, maybe a little too quickly, but it made Dick smile. “So, if I’m gonna be dating Dick Grayson, does that mean I get to kiss you without the mask?”

“Why don’t you find out?”

Jason leaned in, taking a moment to admire the eyes he hadn’t had the chance to see until now, before pressing their lips together, enjoying the warmth that was Dick leaning into him. Then he suddenly pulled away, earning a small noise of protest from his boyfriend.

“Holy shit!”

“What?”

“Bruce Wayne is Batman!”

Dick laughed and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck. Then he kissed him, slow and gentle, and, yeah, Jason could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce totally knew the whole time;)  
> Thank you for reading! I have appreciated all your comments and kudos, and I’m really glad that people have enjoyed this fic!
> 
> In other news, I have already started my next work, but I probably won’t start posting it for another two weeks. It’s a no capes, high school au, in which Jason qualifies for a scholarship to Gotham Academy, where he catches the attention of one Dick Grayson, feat. Dick pining, Jason and Roy being dorks, and the entire batfam.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://epistemologys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
